<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fair enough by lovelycrinkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424264">fair enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle'>lovelycrinkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot mouth on his collarbone, playfully nipping, Shinsuke's hand wrapped around his dick, tugging lazily, rough pads pressed against the head, and Rintarō lets his eyes slip shut, bites his lip, shaky exhales reverberating against the back of his throat, so close, so damn <i>close—</i></p><p>'Course, that's when the door's slammed open.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fair enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's just fucking himself on his captain.</p><p>Up 'n down, up 'n down, eyes never leaving each other. Shinsuke's got that smile, self-satisfied and barely there, almost <i>serene</i>. Like this is how it's meant to be, like there was never any other option to begin with.</p><p><i>No need ta feel nervous 'bout things ya regularly do,</i> and, well, fair enough. They certainly do <i>this</i> often enough to count as regular by now. </p><p>He's unusually expressive like this, his captain; gone's the neutral demeanor, replaced by hooded eyes and parted lips, a hand possessively curled around Rintarō's hip, gym shirt carelessly shoved upwards to get to the heated flesh.</p><p>Rintarō wonders what Shinsuke sees on his face. He's got confidence in his <i>certified bitch face</i> (coined by Atsumu, of course) but there are certain things he can't hide even when he'd really rather, like the red sure to be creeping up high on his cheekbones, or the little puffs of air that escape him and unsteadily waft against Shinsuke's damp cheek.</p><p>A particular slow thrust—eases himself up, down again, muscles in his thighs taut, can't keep the small gasp behind his teeth. Knows his body well, knows exactly where to hit to make it feel <i>real</i> good, pleasure zipping down to his toes like lightning 'bout to strike ya and you don't even mind, welcome it with your legs wide open.</p><p>His captain could really contribute a little, though. Arms lazily wrapped around Shinsuke's neck, legs twisted around the other's, clothes not even halfway off but barely shoved aside to reach the necessary parts, Rintarō sure feels like he's the only one putting in some effort here. </p><p>Then again—</p><p>
  <i>A hand cupping his chin, achingly tender, lips pressed against his cheek and voice just a whisper. There's no smirk on those lips, no inflection in his voice indicating superiority, but there's amusement in the fingers dancing over the seam of his waistband. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Want you to fuck yourself on me. Think ya can do that? Right here in the locker room, before morning practice tomorrow. Promise I'll make it worth yer while if ya do that for me."</i>
</p><p>Couldn't do anything other than readily agree, if not out of anticipation than out of curiosity; find out just what Shinsuke's come up with to 'make it worth his while' this time. </p><p>His captain's never disappointed so far. </p><p>Honestly, <i>never</i>, he thinks as Shinsuke tips his head up, mouth against Rintarō's, teeth clacking and tongue in his mouth hot and wet and heavy, so familiar with every nook and cranny. </p><p>Can feel himself get close, his motions getting frantic as he's almost bouncing on Shinsuke's dick, squelching sounds peace-shattering and lewd in the otherwise silent locker room. A hot mouth on his collarbone, playfully nipping, Shinsuke's hand wrapped around his dick, tugging lazily, rough pads pressed against the head, and Rintarō lets his eyes slip shut, bites his lip, shaky exhales reverberating against the back of his throat, so close, so damn <i>close—</i></p><p>'Course, that's when the door's slammed open. </p><p>"'N then she actually went an' said—<i>holy fuckin' shit</i>, what the <i>fuck</i>!"</p><p>A moment of consideration before a second voice follows with, "She really say that?"</p><p>Rintarō releases a heavy breath, blinks his eyes open, takes in Shinsuke's sly smirk, hidden in the upwards curling of a single corner of his mouth. Wouldn't even notice if he wasn't so close, wasn't so familiar with every minuscule shift in his captain's expression. Wasn't so obsessed with soaking in every new reaction of this statue of old come to life posing as a high schooler. </p><p>He's not looking at Rintarō, though, eyes instead directed at the door as he takes his hand from Rintarō's dick, wriggles those same damn fingers coated in precome in a silent greeting. </p><p>"You're early."</p><p>Matter-of-fact, like he's not dick-out sitting on a bench in the locker room, the only thing keeping him from flashing the twins Rintarō's ass. </p><p>Sometimes Rintarō envies how composed he can stay in any and all situations, and others he wonders how he came to love him so much. </p><p>He never wonders for long. (How could he? Answer's so obvious, after all.)</p><p>He's not too keen on Atsumu seeing what's his almost-O-face, but the prospect of witnessing the mouthy bastard actually stunned into silence is just too good to pass up. So he turns his head so he's looking over his shoulder, throws in a taunting smirk for shit and giggles—Atsumu's already seen him ride their captain's dick like he's a circus pony, no need for false decency now—and, well, Rintarō was right. </p><p>Atsumu's face is totally worth it. </p><p>Osamu's—not so much. Guy looks more annoyed at having to wait outside for them to finish than having walked in on the act in the first place. He grabs the strap of Atsumu's bag, hauls him back. </p><p>"Apologies, Cap'n," Osamu says, bland as ever, tips his head in a satire of a bow as he drags his screeching twin out of the room and swiftly closes the door behind them.</p><p>They can still hear Atsumu going at it in the hallway, <i>Since when were they bangin'? Oi, 'Samu, did ya know?!</i>, and that's as big a turn-off as anything. </p><p>For one of them at least, he amends, shuffles a little in place, curls his fingers into the back of Shinsuke's captain jacket.</p><p>"...Can't believe you're still hard after that." </p><p>Shinsuke tilts his head, just a little, swipes his thumb over Rintarō's chin before he tips it up with his pointer. He's smirking now, not hidden in the shadows of his face but on full display, one eyebrow cocked. Looks self-assured as fuck, and Rintarō'd be lying if he said it isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen.</p><p>"Still got ya on my cock, so what's there not to believe?"</p><p>And, well. Fair enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>waited until I was actually finished with the inarizaki match so I could <i>deliberately</i> throw kita's characterization out of the window instead of accidentally</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>